


My name is Eli Weevil Navarro and this is my story

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: The story of Weevil and Veronica, told from only Weevils perspective. From season 01 til season 04. Some scenes are made up, but most are following the series.





	My name is Eli Weevil Navarro and this is my story

rolouge

How are you at puzzles and mysteries? Me, I would say I am pretty good. Petty crime and even bigger stuff? That I am even better at. So, if you know me… do you know the worst kept secret in my town? The town, by the way, is called Neptune. Awesome little hell hole, we have it all. Beaches, billion dollar mansions and the wrong side of the track. That is where I grew up, the wrong side that is. It’s heartbreaking, my grandma raised me and she did her best, but she didn’t stand much of a chance. I am the son of criminals, my dad disappeared as soon as I was born and last I heard he died in prison, sat for murder. Mom, well she wasn’t a criminal per say, but she was a drug addict and they die if they don’t want to stop. She didn’t, so an overdose took her life. Now normally you get a job, help your grandma pay for your family, and I did help paying, but not from a crappy job, but because of my boys. Yeah, I joined the local gang early… blood in it was (and blood out too, but we’ll get to that), showed up home beaten like hell and grandma got it. She fixed me up best she could and she never asked. I know she would have wanted me not to do it, I know she wished I wouldn’t, but let’s face it… her housekeeping job didn’t give enough to provide, the money I… acquired… did. Now she still made us go to church every sunday, she may not have been able to stop me and follow me around, she may have realized that she needed that money I provided… but if she couldn’t make me accountable, she would make sure that god was watching me. My name is Elias Navarro, my given name that is, but most know me as either Eli or Weevil. I have been the leader of the PCH bikeclub for years, but for much of my reign I had secrets. First one was a blond rich girl, her name was Lily Kane. Most of those who knew, they thought it was just me getting laid… Lily probably may have thought that to in the beginning, but turned out, she was the one playing me. I pretended it was just that. Playing with fire, but I wasn’t the one playing… she was. Few knew the truth, and those who knew actually kept it a secret. I was in love with her, I really was, but she was killed, murdered. Those who knew the truths you ask? Well our school counselor, Rebecca James, and she kept the secret. Then sheriff Keith Mars, and he also kept it a secret.. and then his daughter, Veronica Mars… she also kept it a secret and my best friend Felix Toomes and he kept quiet. Doesn’t matter much now, but it was important back then. That was the first secret, that I loved that selfish and playful Lily Kane, the girl who had it all. My second one? Well… that one I haven’t come out and stated… but by now people know it. I seem to have a type, blondes with attitude and smarts. I fell in love again after Lily, and I fell hard. But I ain’t selfish, I really am not. I wouldn’t be able to offer her anything. But I do love her, even now after more than 15 years. Her name? Veronica Mars. 

First

If you have never been to California you probably still know that we have almost no seasons, it’s a warm climate. You also know of certain towns, you know L.A, San Fran, San Diego and Sacramento. Neptune though… well, nah. It’s a very small town. But it’s also a weird town, you are either very rich, or you aren’t. Houses here aren’t houses, they are mansions or they are run down. It’s also small enough that we use to only have one school, Neptune High and it’s also small enough for you to know exactly who those within your age group are. I knew who Lily Kane was, to be fair everyone knew her. She was hot and she was amongst the richest in the school, her younger brother Duncan Kane must have been the same for every girl that Lily was for every guy. But Duncan wasn’t as wild as Lily, and he was in love with Lily’s best friend. A girl I kept well away from, Veronica Mars. She was as far as I knew naive, kind and innocent. She was also the daughter of our sheriff. He was a smart one, fair also. My grandma liked him, and secretly I think I did too, don’t get me wrong, I hate the guy for busting our businesses all the time, but at least he busted every criminal and if I had known what would come after him, I would have said he was the best for Neptune already then. But Veronica didn’t see the type to be anything like him, she was more like her mom had been, kind of a girl meant to be a girlfriend, loyal and sweet… like she didn’t have a clue about the world at all. But then Lily died… no wait… first she got dumped and she didn’t do what I had thought she would do, cry all day… I saw her run to the bathroom crying a couple of times, I saw Lily roll her eyes at that, but no she came to school and for the most part kept it together. She didn’t do the whole spreading rumours about her ex either, and she didn’t become the desperate type who tried anything to get him back. Then Lily died. Now for a girl like her, losing her perfect boyfriend and then her best friend, that would break one. But also since her dad was the sheriff, he was in charge of the murderinvestigation as well. Oh, I remember the day I was picked up and then sat in a room with him, it was in the beginning of the investigation. 

15 years before  
“Mr Navarro!” He said. “Sheriff… so you think I killed Lily Kane, I am guessing that’s why I am here?” I said, and to my surprise he asked the other officer in the room, the one that would become sheriff after him, to leave. “I don’t think you killed Lily Kane, Eli. But I do think you knew her!” He pulled the letters I had sent her, the one’s Ms James later would show me. “You write these?” He asked. “Why am I here if you don’t think I did it?” I asked. “Because of these… put yourselves in my shoes, wouldn’t you want to ask the one who sent letters like these?” I didn’t answer that. “Just need to know where you were, and if you have a solid alibi.. well then I can move on to find who did kill her!” He said and for once, my petty crime paid of. I was doing community service at the time. Had a timecard to prove it. Didn’t take him long to confirm that. I had only opened up my coke and had one zip when he came back into the room. “Holds up, you can go!” He said and turned the recorder of, he then looked at me. “I am only gonna say this once, if the feelings you had for her was true, I assume you would want justice… my daughter does. But this you stay away from. No going out seeking revenge on your own!” He said and I looked an extra time so that the recorder was of before I answered him. “She broke my heart sheriff. Not saying she deserved this, but as for me risking anything for her… not gonna happen!” He believed me, he didn’t say that, of course, but he believed me. 

I may have been a bit of a lier to Sheriff Mars, I still had feeling towards Lily, really did. But I was pretty honest. Wouldn’t risk jail for revenge, and also I kind of trusted that the sheriff knew what he was doing. He was done with me, I didn’t have to worry about getting dragged into this again, ever… That’s what I thought. Then as I came home one evening my grandma was fuming. Why? Well looked like the people of Neptune didn’t like the way the investigation went. Sheriff Mars was removed from office, Don Lamb took his place. Now did I think the sheriff was a bit off? Well, yeah. I didn’t like the Kanes, but killers...and killers of their own daughter? No, hardly. But he was fired. Family had been pretty close to 09 ers when he was sheriff, like living in the 07 er zipcode, perhaps close to the 08 zipcode, but now they would probably have to leave town all together, who would stay here after a thing like that?

Second

Well, I can’t read all people… Normally I am pretty good at doing so, but not always. The Mars family indeed did need to move, moved far. Almost as far as to my part of town. They moved to an apartment complex by the ocean side, sounds like luxury, but these one’s… not so much. Then grandma told me the mother split, which wasn’t a big surprise, she had started to drink heavily, I knew that only cause I had seen her as our parts of town, having a couple of drinks. I knew her from when I had seen her pick up Veronica at school, but most didn’t know her. So much like the Kane’s were down one, so was the Mars. I didn’t know why the hell a father would do that to a daughter, but then I realized that this was not one sided, her friends left her cold… took me awhile to figure out why, but then I heard she stood by her dad. Now that takes some guts. She started to keep to herself, never seemed faced by all the rumours or bullying that went on. No one would go close to her, which is why the rumours surrounding her were indeed pretty juicy, but if no one would go near her, I had no idea who she would do all that stuff with, unless she spent her weekends at rest stop 13, but that’s what I did, and I never saw her there. I doubt that the sheriff would have let her be out and about either, and no I don’t mean Lamp, I mean her dad. Only time there seemed to be an opportunity for her to do anything was at a party at Shelley Pomroy’s, and if she managed to do all that in one evening, that must have been quite the busy night.   
Then it happened, the make over and transformation. Suddenly the long blonde hair was cut of, the innocent prickly clothes were changed out and now the girl took no shit anymore. I would have been impressed, but she manage to get in between me and my business just a short while after that. See I don’t really talk much about what we do in the club, not that what we did 15 years ago is risky, but mostly because you don’t talk about it! But when two of my boys called us, saying they were in trouble we came there. A stupid guy working at sac n’pac apparently was recently new here. I knew that because I had never seen him and had he known us he would not have been dumb enough to push the alarm and alert the sheriff to a small thing like shoplifting… well kind of. But he did. As the sheriff pulled him out to ask if they paid, we were all there, I gave him the look of death and he got the drill. Retracted his statement, but he wasn’t smart enough to remove the security tape. So we figured some poetic justice. Tape for tape. In the early morning hours we snatched him, and taped him to the flagpole at school, writing the fitting word of snitch on him. He was terrified and this would teach him…. until.. enter Veronica Mars. With a pocketknife in her hands, she cut him down… 

15 years earlier  
“There!” Felix said as he saw the kid, sitting by a table, brown lunchbag in hand. We went up, and I was pissed. “My bitch! Didn’t I tell you to wait for me at the flagpole… not sure I could have made that any clearer!” I said and he immediately started shaking, as well he should. Said something about even now… man the naivety, even… really? “You get what? You get that you are a dead man walking, is that what you get?” I told him and was on my way to explain how this worked, that’s when she opened her mouth. “Leave him alone!” She said and this is when I realized who he was sitting with. “Sista! The only time I care what I woman have to say, is when she’s riding the big ol hog, but even then it’s not so much talking as it is a lot of “oh”:s and “aww”:s you know?” This was meant to embarrass and get her quiet, I knew this girl, makeover or not… she would answer up against that, not after what I had seen from her. Now I was wrong, dead wrong! “So it’s big, huh?” She asked and now she got my attention. “Legendary!” I said, and that isn’t a lie! “Then let’s see it! If it’s as big as you say, I’ll be your girlfriend… we could go to prom together!” She said, and I had to fight not to smile, I had nothing.. Felix did though. “Yo Weevil, don’t let Blondie talk to you like that!” He said and I snapped back, but she beat me to start talking. “Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it to!... What seems to be the problem? I am on a schedule here vato!” She said and again, I had to fight not to smile, this girl… that makeover really did her good! “Hell, I’ll show you mine!” Felix said and started to unbuckle his belt. Fuck.. this started to get out of hands. I quickly put my hand up in front of him, which is when Clemmons came up and dragged us away. I looked back towards her though. Not the girl I thought I had figured out, not at all! 

… she managed to make that tape go away. Poof! My boys walked. I have no idea how she did that and I wasn’t about to thank her, but I did want that tape. We did end up coming right on time. See she didn’t just manage to piss the sheriff of, and embarrass him if I understood my boys right, she also pissed of Logan Echolls, her former friend and Lilys boyfriend..or ex boyfriend depending on which week or day it was. As we came up to them, Logan had just crushed both her headlights, which gave me an opportunity to get some hits on both another 09 ers car and Echolls. Now I know why, but back then I only remember how I couldn’t help but to be a little impress. Mostly just the threat of a beating scares people. But not Echolls, he took it, didn’t even fight back. Veronica didn’t want no excuse from him though, nor did she want anything to do with me helping her, she wanted me to say Sorry to that little friend of hers, and she managed. He had the fucking tape. First time ever any other woman than my grandma had managed to make me say sorry. I didn’t get the tape. I did, however get a phonecall later that day. 

15 years earlier  
“Who’s this?” I answered, didn’t like having unknown numbers calling me. “Whoa, where is your manners?” She said. “I don’t remember giving you my digits!” I said. “Well, if I can make a tape disappear, do you really think I would have a problem with finding a number?” She asked.”Nope. Changed your minds about me giving you the full body treatment?” I asked, cause you know I couldn’t help myself when I asked if she wanted some help with the headlights, comment was too good to pass up! “Um, no. But I did change my mind about you helping me with the headlights. Thinking my dad will wonder and I am not so keen on explaining this one to him!” She said. “Hm, well give me the tape, and I will fix your headlights!” I said. “Tape isn’t in my possession as you know, but as far as I can see you kinda still owe me, beating Logan didn’t help me much, and I think both you and I enjoyed that one!” She said. “Well, your boyfriend started this!” I said. “He isn’t my boyfriend, but fine… how about I kindly ask him to really not use that tape?” She said. “Fine, I need your keys, it will take me around 3- 4 hours to fix!” I said. “Are you asking me to willingly give you my car keys? From what I have heard you steal cars!” She said. “If that is true, I steal nice cars, yours isn’t one!” I said, fairly, cause that car of hers… no treasure. “Also you still have your buddy’s tape!” I reminded her. “Fine, I’ll park it by dog beach, key’s under the left wheel, you get three hours!” She said and hanged up. 

Third

So that first encounter with Veronica Mars, showed that she was pretty fearless, and sazzy. The second time our paths crossed. Well, that was even worse. So there are a couple of things that matter deeply to me. My territories and my family. So when the 09 ers choose to have a keg party at my beach, meaning the one in my part of town, well then we will crash it. And we did, so did the sheriff, so nothing big ever happened. Me and my cousin Chardo went back home, no one got hurt, nothing got broken… all and all I would say it was a boring night. Now secondly… my family, means the world to me. So when Lamb knocked on the door the next day me and CHardo was first pissed. We were the easy target to arrest for the keg party, but that’s not why they were there. They were there for grandma. Stealing credit card applications from her employer… the Echolls family. Really? An old lady who never had so much as a parking ticket, what the hell? Now we couldn’t hire the best represenative, just the public defender would do, and this was my first and only time I called for a public defender for someone else, and I wasn’t alloweed in the room then he spoke to her. But when he got out, he wanted to speak to me. 

15 years earlier  
“Mr Navarro, I take it you remember me?” He said and I did. He wasn’t really a good lawyer, just a lawyer, his name was Cliff M’cormack. “So I take it you know she didn’t do this!” He said. “Of course she didn’t! Can you just get her out?” I asked. “I could ask for bail, but I think it would be better and less expensive if the guilty one just admitted!” He said. “What tha hell is that suppose to mean?” I asked. “Sheriff wouldn’t have had much to go on, if she didn’t have had on the necklace that was bought with the stolen card!” Cliff said. “I never gave her a necklace!” I said, but he didn’t believe me! “Fuck you!” Was all I said, before bursting out of there. 

Now things didn’t stop there, nope! See Cliff didn’t think grandma did it, nor did the sheriff… they thought I did it, and that evening I got a visitor. Veronica Mars, eyeing my new bike paintjob. I was really pissed of, here she of all people came and said I shouldn’t blame the lawyer for thinking I did it considering my rep. She said that, and I didn’t hold back. What about her? I mean I kinda knew none or very few of the rumours surrounding her was true, but others didn’t. I asked her to leave after that, and she actually did. She wasn’t scared of me, but she wasn’t going to get anything out of me either. However, I had been to jail, many times. I knew grandma didn’t do it, and I knew she couldn’t take jail, so I did confess. After all, I had a record, no one would question me not being the guy. I got community service again, cleaning the roadside, much fun. Even worse was that she drove by, well she was in the passenger seat… Duncan Kane was driving. Great, so she was back with them, grandma was out and I was here. Looked like it all was perfect again. Then, later that day, towards the end of road cleaning Lamb came and put me in his car. 

15 years earlier  
“Your grandma called!” He said. “Yeah?” I just said and then another officer came in with my belongings and clothes. “Turns out she remembered you weren’t the one who gave her the necklace, your cousin did!” He said and normally I could fool Lamb, but not this time. This was family. “You didn’t know?” He concluded and I just looked at him. “I guess you then didn’t know that your cousin were having a new girlfriend… a Caitlin Ford?” He said and now I felt sick, really? Logan Echolls girlfriend? Though it was a bit of deja vù, I didn’t get anyone in jail when I slept with Lily. “Get changed. I wanna get you back home before my shift ends!” He said and I was ready fast, and quiet. I didn’t say a single word, nor did he, but I imagine he was surprised by my silence. When he opened the cardoor I saw two women waiting for me. One was grandma, who came up running to me. The other was Veronica Mars, I realized that had she continued to investigate. “Veronica Mars, I hear you are the one to thank for this kodak moment! Didn’t you hear, the bad guy was already in jail! Give me some love!” I said and hugged her. She smelled nice, I still remember that. Grandma went in to fix me something to eat, but I wouldn’t have time to eat, not yet. Veronica told me the sheriff and the 09 ers were looking for Chardo. I assured her we would find him, wasn’t that hard to figure out where he was. Veronica nodded, she didn’t want to know anymore, couldn’t blame her. She left. “Eli?” Grandma said as I texted the others, I knew where we needed to be. “Can’t eat just yet!” I said. “I thought it was the both of you!” She said and I looked at her. “Well for the future, I would never put you in a situation like that!” I said. “Where are you going?” She asked. “Sorry!” I just said as I went to my bike and left.   
We found Chardo, he was at Caitlins… she had a big house, of course. Grandma had actually told us horrorstories about her. Rich and spoiled was an understatement for her. We found Chardo on the ground, Echolls over him. As we rolled up Echolls was ready for an epic showdown, but to his surprised I asked to have a word with him. “You got him to the ground?” I asked and he seemed surprise. “Look, you got him once for your girl, now leave him to us. He stabbed me and most of all he stabbed our grandma in the back, do you really think I will let him of from that?” Again to my surprised. Echolls said nothing, just turned away. “Let him go!” He told his stunned friends. “Logan?” “I said, let him go!” He repeated and they did. The 09 ers left, Echolls may not have been in any gang, he may have come from the right side of the tracks, but like me, he didn’t take lightly to betrayal. Chardo will never be able to return to Neptune after that day, grandma never asked, nor did anyone else. 

Fouth

Veronica Mars and her new style had not only made her somebody. Before she was the shadow of Lily, the sweet innocent girlfriend of Duncan Kane, now she was her own person and she was hot. So I wasn’t that surprised when the new fresh faced guy at school directly made his moved. He didn’t seemed to mind the rumours, and that would be a red flag to me, and perhaps to her as well, but she probably still had some naivety left in her. I watched her, far away though. On the evening of the Lily Kane memorial I needed to be far back, see I couldn’t hold back the tears back, I couldn’t see if she cried, I needed to stay far back, she also took pictures, and I really didn’t wanna end up in her photos, just like I didn’t want my boys to know about me and Lily and that it had been more than they thought. I think Felix found out that night, I knew he did, but he never said.   
Now over the following days, I didn’t see much of Veronica, it looked like the 09 ers slowly warmed up her again, or she was on a case, I didn’t know. However my sister was the one who saw her the very next time.

15 years earlier  
“Who’s the girl?” She just asked as me and Felix were chillin out at home. “Girl? Tell me more!” Felix said. “Tiny blonde in a car out front!” I could see that Felix wanted to say something about it, but he didn’t. Instead I got up. Veronica step out from the car when she saw me. “Conflicted feelings about this place, one time you told me to leave and one time you hugged me!” She said. “Well, I did have my reasons, both times!” I said. “I called you, but I thought it would be better to just come here!” She said and I picked up my phone. Showed a call from her number and I decided to put her number in as I wondered what would bring this visit on. “Sounds interesting!” I said and put my phone down. “Yeah, and I kinda don’t know how to ask without making you angry!” She then said. “Well guess you need to try!” I said. “Your uncle… the one with the shop that fixed my headlights?” She started and I nodded. “Any chance he would… get a car in and… sell it?” She asked and I actually smiled. “Why?” “I am looking for a car, a BMW that was stolen and had a pinata in it!” She said. “A new BMW, cause if it is as old as yours, then no way!” I said. “Nope, brand new!” “Didn’t know you chased car thieves?” I asked. “Not so interested in the thieves, just the car and pinata!” She said. “Well, we could go and ask him, ever been on a bike?” I asked. 

She had no idea that I knew exactly who’s car she was looking for, Neptune is that small, also I had no idea if she knew beforehand that this was mainly how my cousin made his money, lots of people knew that… including the car thief in this case, but that we didn’t know then. Cousin Angel wasn’t too thrilled to see her, even though he knew she was the one who had helped me, not once but twice at this point. To him she was still the former sheriffs daughter, so he kept to speaking spanish, not knowing (nor did I) that she understood that fine. Now we did find the pinata, I drove her there, it was full of candy so I am guessing she started to see the warning flags now. Her lovely boyfriend, it turns out, was almost as sneaky as her. He changed the content of the pinata, hid the drugs in a bathroom, had the car go to my uncles shop, then paid to get it back to the same lot later on. He left Neptune, and again I trust she got some revenge, cause she didn’t look to broken up about it.   
Next time our paths crossed then, it wasn’t so much about us… except for one detail. Felix meet a girl, we knew her previously of course, and like Veronica this one had also gone through some changed, but this was more about figuring out who she was. Her name was Wanda Warner, use to be on pep squad, but was now mostly a bit of an emo chick She was kind of cool, but I didn’t like having new people in, of course if Felix and the boys didn’t ask to many questions about the tiny blonde I was happy. So Wanda started hanging with us a lot. She had another thing in common with Veronica, nosy-ness, and this is where I got nervous. See I had just waited for the boys to bring up Veronica, instead she did, thankfully when we were alone. 

15 years earlier

“So… How’s business?” Wanda asked me and I looked up. “Yeah, cause I am gonna spil that to you!” I said. “Well that’s what Felix said. You guys must have lots of secrets!” She said. “Who doesn’t?” I asked and she had a funny look I could quite interpet. “You have secrets from each other to?” She asked. “Meaning?” I asked. “Well, for example, do they know about you and Veronica Mars?” She asked. “Me and Veronica?” I asked, wondering for a minute if the fact that people spread rumours of Veronica also meant they included me now. “Yeah. You two seem to hang out, even saw her on your bike the other day! I found that a bit odd! You’re not her usual taste!” Wanda said, very frankly and very straight to the point. “Well, I can give people lifts, doesn’t have to mean anything!” I said. “So nothing’s going on?” She asked again. “Cause I, for one, dig her new look. Much more to her now!” Wanda said and I didn’t get a chance to answer as Felix came back. 

Now Wanda did have a secret, that look I couldn’t read of her? She was a narc. Felix got arrested soon after for stealing, and I bet if she had gotten more time she would have been able to find more, thankfully she didn’t. However, the school election was in full bloom. Duncan Kane vs Wanda Warner. Now, was I happy that Veronica wasn’t on Duncans side? Yes, at first, but the day she gave me a flyer for Wanda, I told her exactly why I would not give my vote to her, I wouldn’t vote at all really, but I ended up doing it anyway. I did give my vote to Kane, after all better than her. Veronica didn’t need to do anything about that actually. Not illegal to work for the police, and if anything Veronica should have liked that. But she didn’t, I don’t know why! But I saw their little spat with Wanda, where she called her out. Felix gave me a happy smile as he saw it too. 

Fifth

Logan Echolls, well that is one complicated story. Nemesis, rival, companion, someone I could have killed a couple of times, but also one I would respect greatly at times… like I said it was complicated. He and Veronica were on and off alot, before that the were good friends and he was Lily’s boyfriend, but he was also an ass to her (I mean Veronica, but perhaps also to Lily, I thought he hit her… but I guess he didn’t). All and all he is hard to describe. I don’t know anyone I have more conflicted feelings about than him. I guess the stories about him I got from grandma was also weird, he could be an ass but more often than not he actually wasn’t. He was quiet. For many years after seeing him in school I thought she was lying. Now I know she was probably not, the way he took a beating, didn’t back off and later on could defend himself really good was also puzzling for many years. We were never friends, but actually in the end I can’t say I disliked him, he appeared to make Veronica happy, he also got her back to Neptune. But the very first time the two us us had some time together, except from the time when he backed of Chardo, was actually in detention. We talked during a test that Mr Daniels had, and Daniels was, to put it nicely, really stuck up. So he spoke to me, I answered, he burned the teacher hard in front of the class, I laughed and we both ended up in detention. In there, we played poker, and I won some money of from him, and I got too keep it. Daniels then wanted us to clean his car and the insults Echolls gave him, must credit him with those, then we had to fix his books, which we…. didn’t do. Then… damn then I came up with the prank of the year and he was in. We wielded his car into the flagpole, and… well first of, he didn’t rat me out. I got expelled for it, and he got me unexpelled. We were two to count on. Then he saw my ink. That stupid ink I had with Lilly’s name, and that was the end of the first time we worked together. I lied, told him my sister was named Lilly. Why? I am not sure, nowadays I kinda think I did it because I didn’t wanna hurt him, but I don’t know.   
Now during my “time of” Veronica called me again, wanting a diary. All I had to do was bring my boys and raid one of those expensive boutique, which I did. And by now, there was some talking amongst the boys. Why did we come through for her? How the hell did I knew she wouldn’t turn us in, or that the guy in the store wouldn’t call the sheriff? That’s the beauty of being a leader… I could shut them down, but I knew that they talked behind by back. Not near Felix, but I knew they spoke. Was I really wrapped around the finger of Veronica Mars? The truth? Yes. 

Now on the subject of diaries, let’s continue on that route.

15 years earlier  
“Hey” She said, coming into the room, tilting her head. “There you go with that headtilt again. You think you’re all badass, but whenever you need something, it’s all “hey” I replied. “Just be glad I don’t flip my hair, I’d own you!” She said and I could feel how everyone in the room knew she owned me anyway. “What can I do for you?” I asked and she offered her help, which was very kind… way WAY to kind. It was a big deal though. Pokergame with 09 ers, and I won 5000, which were gone. So I had helped myself to a few stuff of theirs. She mentioned Duncan Kanes computer. She also wondered why I would risk it, I said I didn’t need her help, but that I would be happy to make sure stuff came back if she got me my money. Then to the biggest question for her. “What were you even doing there?” She asked. “I hear about a 5000 card game, played by idiots, I’m interested!” I said and that she understood, and she asked me to tell her about that evening, which I did and I didn’t leave out anything… most of all I was happy to tell her, how her drunk ex boyfriend drooled all over Mrs Echolls in her little bikini. As she went on her way, Felix came up. “That was helpful!” He said. “Yes, to helpful, I’ll see you later!” I said and left the school. She was efficient, so I had to hurry. I knew it was about that stupid computer, she wasn’t to careful when she spoke, and she wasn’t the only smartass around. 

Now for a guy who has a dad became a billionare with something it based, Kane didn’t even have a password, dumbest thing I had seen in a long time. I was expecting some kind of pictures, videos, anything… but there was nothing. I couldn’t figure it out at first. But then, I realized there was a diary. It was hard reading it, it was so cute I wanted to vomit. Innocent, cute Veronica. I learned she was a virgin, she and her prince had decided to have sex for the first time on her 18 th birthday, which meant that it didn’t happen. I felt like I was invading her privacy, not his funny enough, but hers. However, Kane apparently was a bit smarter than he ever gets credit for. Suddenly, he had password protected the entries, right around the time they broke up. Turns out he had also been faking being extremely drunk that night, so I guess, more to the eye than you saw for him as well. Now apart from those revelations, there were a lot of new things to learn. See I realized that there were not only two types of people in Neptune, there were three. We have the haves, we have the have nots… and we apparently also have those who say they have it all, but as it turns out don’t. The son of a butler, the one always pretending that he was bigger than everyone else, Sean Frederichs… well he wasn’t. His rich friends were in shock, I was amused and I think Veronica was too. That boy was an ass, even beyond the old Echolls kind of asshole. Also turns out that Sean wasn’t like Echolls, he turned over the money to me, before I got a chance to beat him. Now as for the rest, well… there were more cracks to reveal. Aaron Echolls, the beloved moviestar with the nice looking wife, well turns out he had some enemies, particular one who was really angry. She stabbed him, and also looks like their marriage wasn’t a fairytale. He was a cheater, of course, who inside these mansions were not? Now again, Echolls is complicated to talk about, but to see your dad being stabbed and your mother terrified, well, that is nothing I wish upon no one. 

Sixth

Danger! Yeah big ass danger. Even though it appeared that the 09 er boys now were more friendly towards Veronica, I didn’t get the impression that they liked her in that way. Nor did I get that from Wallace, the guy I duct taped to the flagpole, but a freshly clean cut young deputy… damn, that was danger. Leo D’mato, that was his name. Of course when she called me that early evening, I didn’t know about this new danger. 

15 years earlier  
“Hey!” She said. “I can actually feel the head tilt!” I said. “Yes, but there is no need for flipping my hair, this favour you will enjoy!” She said. “Does it include any nudity of you or you and me doing very fun stuff together?” I asked. “Well, for the nudity… from me? No, but if you wanna do this nude, I won’t stop you, as for fun stuff… yes, maybe not those you think about!” She said. “Doesn’t sound that fun!” I said. “How about if I tell you that all you have to do is scream and yell at a new deputy, telling him how the sheriff’s department are useless in your neighbourhood!” She said. “Sounds pretty ok, but it also sounds like I could end up in jail, you do realize that they know me down there, right?” I said. “Not this one, he is new, and when you come at around 9.15, he will be all alone there while everyone else is at dinner!” I thought about it. “Well, I would prefer my kind of fun, but I have to say, doesn’t sound all that bad!” I said honestly, because it didn’t. “So this is a diversion I guess, where will you be? Cause you do realize that you are not invisible at all, right?” “I gotta plan. Just… 9.15!” She said and I agreed. Then as I came there, I saw it. The plan, she didn’t need one, she just had to be there, smiling and sharing a pizza. I was probably a little more aggressive than I should have been, but I got it done, however as I left… I was not happy, I was worried, which as it turned out, I had reason to be. 

Now, we’re back to the complexity again. Logan Echolls, once more. At the poker game, the cracks started to show, and after that it became worse. His mothers car was found abandoned on a bridges, door opened. So now we had the deputy, but we also had Echolls, asking her for help. I bumped into him in front of her and she informed me that his manners could be explained by the fact that he just lost his final hope that his mother was still alive. Now her mother was gone, mine was dead… between us, we kind of knew kind of how he felt. So it was a no brainer when Hector told me the news that a sophomore went around the school bragging about proof that Mrs Echolls was dead. 

15 years earlier  
“You! Name!” I told him when I had gotten my boys to point him out, not listening to their question on why the hell I would be interested in that. “Hart…” He said quietly. “What? You expect me to hear that, name!” I said and he jumped up, and his friends ran away. “Hart Hansen.” He then said. “”What’s this little story you are walking around saying? You gonna be rich out of selling something to the papers?” I asked and he got pale. “You know… I think you and I should have a conversation, or we could just go over to that lady over there, telling her what you know, then showing.. then finally I will leave you alone, instead of creating a snuff film with you as the star! What’s your pleasure?” I asked and he just nodded towards Veronica and I dragged him up, almost carrying him towards her. 

Now the content of that little film he had never made it out to any papers, and again, I can’t say that I like Echolls, but damn, it was clear as day. A figure could be seen jumping from the bridge, into the water, his mother was dead. 

The next time out path crossed was odd to say the least, very odd. It wouldn’t be the last time I asked her for that kind of favour, but this was definitely the first time I asked anyone for a favour like this. But I did have another question I needed to ask her. So I went to her dad’s office, I saw the light and found her there. 

15 years earlier  
“Hey!” I said and she looked up. “Hi… and what’s that in your hands.. is that your mathbooks?” She asked. “Well, aren’t you sharp, but yes it is! Any chance you can help me for the test tomorrow?” I asked. “Huh?” She just asked and I sat down. To my surprise she sat down next to me and read through. She got up and started to read a question outloud and I realized that maths really ain’t my thing. I got a pencil from her and started to work, I then went on to what I really wanted to ask her. Did she think Abel Koontz was innocent of Lilys murder? I didn’t really get an answer, not one in words, the sheriff (the old one, her dad) came out and his entire face told me to really get out of there, so I did. 

However this night wasn’t over. I had hoped she would say she felt he was guilty, then I would have been able to do other things this night, but now I really needed to get something. If sheriff Mars had still been sheriff, I wouldn’t have needed to do it… but now I did. I had no time to plan either, so I got caught. In Lillys bedroom, I was taken down to the station and I needed to think fast. How could I get her to help me out of this? So I lied, I lied about a ring that I had given to Lilly, my moms ring. Of course if she had read up on me, she would have known that my mom didn’t have any jewelry, she sold everything to feed her habit, but she did buy it.   
She also got me out, weirdly. I still remember that conversation, or rather the monologue Mrs kane had with me outside the jail. She never wanted to see me again, and I should be lucky Veronica Mars was there for me this time. I made no promises, Veronica made it clear that this was her last get out of jail card she had and that I should keep my offenses down to a minimum, I made no promises to her either. Today I wonder what I would have done if she had asked me to stop. At that day, it may have made a difference, however I had no clue that she would break the heart of that deputy to pick up with Echolls for the first time. I did know that she was not easy to fool. 

Seventh

That pen, the reason I broke in. I really didn’t want the sheriff to find those messages that was in it. There was no need. Sheriff Mars knew I was innocent and as I would find out, so did Veronica. I had no idea she knew of me and Lily, but she did. She came to me not long after, that car of hers was beginning to become really bad. She knew about the pen, she knew I had lied, but on the other hand she didn’t think I killed Lily either, that became clear. Her ex was also MIA, and I needed some money, I gave her a tip and gave her free work on the car and she gave me a promise of 8% of finders fee if it panned out. The car wasn’t that hard to fix, the one who picked it up was harder for me to comprehend. I knew his face, well. My grandma worked side by side with him for years, he was the Echolls family driver, that’s when I realized that Echolls and her were probably together. Again, anger wanted to come over and the good thing about Neptune is that wherever you turn, there is someone you can be pissed at. In this case it was an ass named Tad. He had been dating Carmen, sweet girl, we grew up together, and I liked her for a long time. Now the more I watched Veronica, the more obvious it became that she was helping Carmen, I really just wished she had come to me, I could have handled that really good and in the end I did. Afterwords I found out that Veronica was trying to make sure Tad didn’t post a video of Carmen, but he did, I saw Veronica confort Carmen, so I knew she was safe, and then the fun begin. We used more tape than we had done with Wallace, it would sting more to get of. We also didn’t leave his clothes, and this time no one questioned me, Carmen was one of ours. As I came into school I didn’t see Veronica, but Tad was still hanging, and he would hang there until a teacher kindly cut him down. 

Some days later, in the evening, I had a call from Veronica, and I wasn’t really in the mood. She choose Echolls, so why would I wanna help her, but when I heard her voice, she was upset. Really upset. Asked me to pick her up. She didn’t say why, I didn’t asked. I just took her home, she said that word “thank you”... and her eyes were swollen. Now it made me crazy thinking about what the hell he did to her, and they day after he tried to talk to her, when I stepped in between them. Echolls didn’t understand, nor did I but it wasn’t important. Then it happened. The call I overheard as I followed Veronica around. She was onto something and she didn’t want Echolls around. It was a phonecall, one that clearly talked about how Logans alibi was blown, he could have killed Lily. Now I was pissed. He may have killed the one I could have loved and the other one… whatever I felt for her.. he hurt in some way. Armed with an ironpipe I went after him, only to come to a halt, the sheriff’s turned up and arrested him.   
But who was I kidding, this is Neptune, a town where the rich walk. Logan made bail of course, but he was gonna pay alight. Lily was not one of ours, but a rich white kid getting away with murder, none of my boys questioned that. We found him, drunk up on a bridge. That night changed everything. As I woke up home after Echolls beat me out cold, I wasn’t paying attention and Echolls was a good fighter, I thought I would be hearing he was dead. But instead I heard Felix was, somebody stabbed him, and honestly… with only my boys and him there that night… not hard to figure out why I thought he was a murderer, that was why we had been there. So two murders on a teenage boy? Turns out no, I was told that to after I woke up, grandma told me. Lily was killed by Aaron Echolls and that I could believe, she couldn’t… but I could. 

Eight

Neptune changed, Veronica changed...everything changed. So during that summer it got bad. Logan Echolls was found not guilty for Felix’s murder and Veronica Mars was by his side. It enraged me, actually everyone was angry, but my anger towards her felt more personal. However, even though I was angry, I was not gonna cross certain boundaries, my boys didn’t have that same idea. 

14 years earlier  
“Where the hell have the two of you been?” I asked as Mario and Bootsy came in to the garage, not that they weren’t bad with times, but this bad, no! “Check this out!” Mario said and showed up a gun. “Are you kidding me?” You are on parole idiot! Wanna go back to jail?” I asked. “No, it’s not mine man, my dad’s, used it to scare the Echolls moron, shot a hole straight into his back window!” I got even more pissed of. “So you went on your bike all the way up in the hills and shot his window! People have fucking cameras everywhere there!” I said. “Nah! I’m not that dumb. Shot it outside that complex as he was getting busy inside!” I now dropped my tools on the ground. “Veronica was in the car?” I asked. “So? Just the window, I saw them move…. they weren’t hurt! I don’t think she’ll tell her dad, don’t think he wants to know she was getting busy in his car…!” Bootsy said, but he became silent as I threw Mario to the ground. “Wanna get kicked out? You better hope she wasn’t harmed!” I said and put my boot on his throat. “Clear?” I told them and Bootsy nodded as did Mario and I let him go. “Get out, and get rid of that gun!” I said and they left. 

Me, Bootsy and Mario were alone when that conversation took place, I am not sure if they ever told anyone, but they kept away from Veronica after that. She moved on, dumbed Echolls, she was still sharp. But she went on to Duncan Kane, that was heartbreaking, if I thought Leo D'mato was bad, Duncan Kane was worse. He was as close to perfect as you could come. He was also her first love.   
The school installed metal detector, they knew how bad it was. Of course the 09 ers weren’t being searched. I was, Veronica was and everyone who lived outside the 09 er zip. Unfair, sure.. but understable… well yeah, the 09 ers had no reason to hurt Echolls, everyone else did. I couldn’t help to look at her, couldn’t help it. Made me sick that I couldn’t stop, no one said anything though, they all thought it was cause I hated her like they did.   
Now Felix was lots of things, one was loud and there were more of my boys who were. One was Cervando, he was smart as well, but loud first and foremost. The day he managed to anger the leader of the fighting Fitzpatricks was the day I needed to watch his back. And he talked a lot. As long as he was at school or with us, it was pretty fine, but whenever he wasn’t it was danger. So when he was going to sharks field for a school trip I needed to follow close and I did. Back in the shadows of course, I didn’t wanna anger Clemmons more, he had just confiscated my copy of the anarchist cookbook. I had found it cheap and no way my grandma was gonna let me bring that home, and apparently Clemmons knew what that little book contained as well, so I lost it. Everything was going smooth, bus even stopped right on time at a gas station so that I could rest for a bit. No Fitzpatricks in site, perhaps they were gonna let this one go. Then as I turned around, there she was. Veronica Mars, I exploded in anger by the site of her. Said something about her giving it up to the richest boys in town and that they must have clean sheets, she in turn brought up the shooting, however it was apparent she didn’t think I wasn’t behind it. She asked if I was still in charge, she knew I would never do that I guess, cause she knew I had boundaries. When it came to my family and to women, I would never hurt either, nor would I ever let anyone else do that under my reign. The bus left, and I was surprised… obviously she was hated by those who couldn’t ride the limo, where her boyfriend probably were. I started my bike and left, but I turned around… gave her my helmet, apparently I was still feeling something. The next feeling I remember was releaf… then I got jealous and finally I was scared. So what happened? We rode after the bus and limo, she had her arms around me, then smoke, bus was gone and the limo had stopped. I stopped my bike, she ran up to the cliff, I heard a girl saying that it had just gone of the cliff. I realized how close she had been to dying, then I saw Duncan Kane running up to her, he was also relieved, he hugged her. Then I snapped back. I realized that people died, one of them was my own. 

14 years earlier  
“Yeah!” I answered. “You Weevil?” A voice said, a voice that was clearly scrambled. “Who’s this?” I asked. “I called some of your boy’s all ready, they all told me to call you!” The voice said. “Why?” “Know a David Coran, also known as Curly… usually hangs out big the road hog?” The voice asked. “I know who he is… why?” “He blew up the bus!” The voice said. “Why would he do that?” I asked. “Strange, out of all my calls, you are the only one to ask that, the others were more thankful for the information! You should be as well!” The call ended. I could hear bikes coming closer. 

That night we went to the road hog. I insisted that since I had been the one who watched out for Cervando that day, I needed to be the one who… took care of him. I am pretty sure the others would have killed him. But I didn’t think he blew up the bus. He had no reason to, and he said as much between my punches. He also started to tell me who it was, when headlights suddenly turned on and we had to leave. It was the last time I saw Moran, he was pretty beaten, but not dead. Only minutes later he would be though.   
Something else I should have said, the sheriffs race. Don Lamb vs Keith Mars, should have been a walking victory for Mars, but it wasn’t. Lamb won..again. And he was on fire, Veronica got called into the office for some reason and that peaked my interest. We went up to her, all of us… but she had her eyes on something else. Where was my earing? The bling I usually have? I told her it was probably in some girls car, but she wasn’t having it. Saying straight out where she knew it was. In an evidence bag at the policestation where she had seen it as she was questioned about Curly Moran, who was now dead. I sent my boys of, this I needed to speak to her alone. This time I was honest! No, I didn’t kill Curly, I saved him from a sure death by the hands of my boys, and I do not work for the Fitzpatricks, never would. They were mad, Cervando may have hustle Liam Fitzpatrick, but his solution to that would have been to beat Cervando up, not kill a busload of kids. She asked whether I saw if Curly had her name on his hand… um and no, that I didn’t see! Did she believe me? I think she did, but she didn’t say whether I would get a little visit from the sheriff, however I didn’t, which meant she said nothing.   
We didn’t get a new sheriff, but we did get a new mayor, his daughter went to school with us, never talked to her. She was a bit to much 09 for me. But the night of the race was still a good night. Logan Echolls was arrested for Felix’s murder. A witness came forward, so it looked like even Lamb would solve this. As we came to school, we saw Duncan Kane, the prince himself speak to the surfer dude, Dick, and we had go up. Together we went up and I was determined that we would keep the cool, of course surfer dude almost got beaten by Hector for some comment and I restrained him. Then we got the news, Logan Echolls made bail…. he was out. The boys wanted blood, but it was something Veronica had said that day of the crash. “Six people jumped Logan, they broke his ribs, yet he was still able to wrestle away a knife and stab Felix?” It was something to that statement, something didn’t seem right. I had defended my boys that time, but it was something that rang true in her words. We didn’t go for Logan… we did go for his house though. Just like with Curly, I knew it didn’t make sense. That feeling wouldn’t let go of me, and it became more and more obvious as time went by. One day a baseball moron came up to me claiming I sold him an eightball, clearly not knowing who is who amongst us and clearly not knowing that drugs is a business I would never go into. Now it made sense, the someone who wasn’t honest may been the to have killed Felix. I put my boys together, did the rules changed I asked, was I still in charge? I was, according to them. Then I asked Thumper what the hell had happened that night, he had seen it after all, but it turned out he hadn’t actually seen the stabbing. I had one opening again, Veronica Mars, after I came clean about Curly and she said nothing there was the possibility she would help me now! I stood by as she was by her locker and she caught on, coming up to me. I was gonna ask her for help, instead she had plenty to say. Why was the witness coming forward in deep with the FItzpatricks? Wasn’t that odd? And yes it was. Now I needed Echolls to talk. I asked my boys to grab him, they did, a gun was used to scare him, but he held on tight. He didn’t kill Felix, but he didn’t remember most of the night. I knew then… he was innocent. He, in return knew I did it. He had snatched the phone of my boys, called up my number and his exact word were “...you have no idea, the hell you just brought on yourself!”

Ninth

I needed to think, I went to the garage. Lights went out, I was dragged and found myself taped to the flagpole. Veronica saw me, in fact everyone saw me. My boys never came to school early! Now I don’t blame her for not cutting me down, when my boys came and took me down, I waited… told them I could take this on my own and I did. Bursting into the bathroom as I saw him go in. But this time not to hurt him hard, this time to offer up what I knew. He didn’t do it, one of my boys did it and we needed to figure out who. This was risky of course, no one could know, so we had to have it out. Fighting Echolls wasn’t easy. Again the boy could take a beating and he could also fight himself. As they took down the door to break us up, clearly he was more beaten than me, perhaps he knew it needed to look like that, or perhaps I was just a better fighter, who knew. All I know it fooled my boys.   
Surferdude, Dick, had no idea how helpful he was, scoring some E from Hector, it made me disappointed, but if Hector got the E from the Fitzpatricks, he killed Felix. Turns out he got it from another 09 er and just sold it on, hearing the name of the supplier sure made me trust his word. That boy needed money, Sean Frederichs. However Sean didn’t work for the Fitzpatricks, claimed he wasn’t that stupid and honestly both me and Echolls agreed he probably wasn’t. Not after the fear he had shown when I almost beat him for my pokerwinnings. No, must be someone else. Then another angle came up, Felix wasn’t the only one who didn’t fall for girls clearly not our type. He fell for Molly Fitzpatrick, and they met in the only place where Fitzpatricks and PCH could be without killing one another, St Mary church.   
It was also around here that the love of her life, Mr Perfect… Duncan Kane ran and he didn’t leave alone. He left with the baby of his former ex girlfriend who died. If he ever set foot here again, he would face a long prison sentence. I was a bit concerned that Veronica would follow, but she didn’t. The empire of the Kane children were gone, much like the Echolls family was destroyed. 

14 years earlier  
“So all we need is proof they deal in the confession!” I said. “Yeah… all, you make it sound easy!” Echolls said. “Well we do know one person who has the tools to do it!” Echolls looked up. “You really jump at that… actually, you seem to always do that!” He said. “Well, she gets it done, right!” I said. “Yeah… is that all?” He asked and it took me by surprise! I should have just said no, but I didn’t, I guess I didn’t much care that Echolls knew. 

Well, bugging the confession even Veronica Mars wouldn’t do. Filming it without sound, yes, that she could do. She called me the next morning, asked me to come in early, it was the very first time I ever did that, and I got my answer. Thumper. He did deal for them. I had to gather them one more time. But this time, it turned out I wasn’t in charge. Blood in, blood out. The very next day, I found myself on the schoolbus… all that went through my mind was Thumbers admission after we were alone. Bloody on the ground he told me… he did it. One of my own, former own, killed Felix. But he could admit to it. He had a video of me, beating a man who turned up dead, David Curly Moran. 

14 years earlier  
“All right, remember everything? I asked Ofelia and she nodded, however, she was 6, so I wasn’t sure she could pull this of. See I needed a car, and to get one I needed money and with the winter carnival coming, I knew exactly where to get it, without feeling even a bit sorry. See again, this is Neptune and whatever the rich wants, the rich get. Magic mountain was not what they wanted, they wanted something else, and even though we were majority that didn’t help. So if I took some cash from their registrar, they wouldn’t afford to go. Or the best case scenario their parents would pay and all of us others got to go to Magic Mountain without them. Only one little obstacle… Veronica Mars. “Ok, there she is! The hot blonde.. I mean blonde cute one!” I told Ofelia as I watch the wicked witch Mrs Houser walk around with the cashbox. “Damn it!” I said, because of course, the one place she stayed for a minute and the one place she gave away the box for a minute, being distracted was by Veronica. This had to be fast. With Ofelias backpack in hand I swiped it and left. By the time I got back Ofelia looked over there. “They know it’s gone!” She said and again, of course. We had to hurry. “Right, I need you to take this, with you in the ballpit, and drop the cashbox in there!” I said and Ofelia nodded, we hurried to the ballpit, where she, like a natural… “forgot” to remove her bag and dumped the box. 

Now it was scary, my niece was a real natural, I was nervous as Veronica came over, and was interested in the backpack, it had no cashbox inside, but my niece may give it away, but she didn’t. So I got away. I managed to fool Veronica Mars, frame Thumper, get money for a car and make sure the senior trip went to Magic Mountain. At least that’s what I thought. The next morning Veronica waited for me as I pulled up to the school. “I got a funny story for you! I call it, how Weevil got his new car!” Well, why was I surprised? But it turns out, she also had a thing for magic mountain… so again she said nothing. Only thing she wanted to know? Where did I hide the box? So I told her, and she actually looked just a bit impressed, after all I had been one step ahead of her the whole evening. 

Teenth

This is one of few times I kept myself completely honest towards her. I needed too. Thumper had killed Felix, there was a video of me beating Curly the night he ended up dead and I knew my former gang was dealing for the Fitzpatrick. But why did Thumper kill Felix? Was it ordered by the Fitzpatricks? Were they perhaps told about Felix and Molly? Veronica wasn’t to eager at first to hear me out, but I banked on her curiosity, and I won. She was to way to eager to learn information. So I told her and at first, she really didn’t know why I needed her. I knew who killed Felix, why would I need her? So I let it all out, and she suggested going via Molly. Giving Molly a bugged yellow toy truck, that she took to the River Stix, I came by to Veronicas apartment and we listen to the recording. I remember feeling nervous in her room, for whatever reason. But as we listen, there was no confession, but there was no denying either, so we had to go to the one place I hated, we had to go to Lamb, and we did. However as usual, he wouldn’t do nothing, and I was out of patient. Despite her pleas, I was tired so that very night I did something unforgivable I guess, but I don’t feel sorry. I punched Thumper unconscious, took the money he was about to handover to the Fitzpatricks, he came there without them, as I planted them in his bike. He was as good as dead. He was never seen again. I went to confession that night, I needed to do that. Ironically the priest in my church was a Fitzpatrick, the only good one of them all. It was the next morning that I heard that there was an APB out for Thumper, I realized she had come through yet again, but it was to late now. I didn’t regret what I did, but I had a hard time looking at her after that.   
Then one afternoon she leaned against the hood of my car, looking way to hot for her own good. However that was the only good thing about that meeting. Not only did she confront me about Thumper, which didn’t surprise me, but she also waved the copy of the anarchist cookbook that Clemmons had taken from me. She knew that among lots of things, it contained bombmaking and it was by now well known that there was a bomb on the bus. So… yeah apparently she also thought I blew up the bus. I was furious, but I didn’t say anything… just clarified what I has heard. I couldn’t believe she would think that, but she did, so that made it so much harder to go to her for help. Hector came, and as a surprise to no one the PCHers were now owned by the Fitzpatricks, they needed help, so I needed to get into Clemmons office. There was something in there I needed. She had a key, and I knew she also had questions. So yeah I came clean. I did follow the bus, to keep an eye out for my boy and what I needed out of the office, a paddle that had belonged to Thumper. She of course pointed out me using the past tense concerning Thumper but to my surprise she actually didn’t ask me any further about that. She could have, I probably would have given her a somewhat honest answer, after all I was no killer… I was involved, but no killer. Got the key, it was useless, Clemmons had changed his lock, furious again, she showed me the copy of the paddle she had done. She even helped me check the plates Thumper had engraved. It was all insurance, I was glad he had learned something, and it was quite the list. A list that got LIam Fitzpatrick to back of. If we said nothing about his customers, he would leave us alone… even watch my back as I had copies of the list. With that, I left the PCH ers again, I wouldn’t return to them until 9 years later. 

Days later, I got another shot of fear, this time it wasn’t like the time I had realized how close she had been to death, but I had the very same fear. “Hey, did you hear?” Someone said as I sat in my car. And I hadn’t. “Huh?” “There was a shooting at school!” “What?” I said, and I got it explained, someone had targeted Gia Goodman, had a gun and even though it was blanks he did shoot Wallace, which meant Veronica had been nearby. It also meant that I could have been there! Moments before I had been at her table asking her for help with maths… yeah for the second time, but this time no ulterior motive, this time I really needed help to pass. 

14 years earlier  
“Hey?” Veronica said as I got her call. “You ok?” I asked. “Yes, why?” She asked. “The shooting!” I said, because I needed to know she was okay. “Yes, I am.” She just said, and I felt better, I actually started to hope for a favour, that way I may be able to convince her to help me with math. “So… like I said, I don’t have the time to help you with maths, but if you can fix a keyed car for someone I am pretty sure that someone can help you with it!” She said. “Who’s this someone?” “Cassidy Casablancas!” She said. “Casablancas? Um, I am not sure!” I said. “Well, it’s Dicks brother, he is smart!” She said and what did I have to lose? “How keyed is the car?” I asked. “Not too bad, but.. well, maybe not just a small scratch either!” She said. “Fine!” I said, and today I know. The one who helped me (one of them) was the boy responsible for the bus crash. He had the smarts, but turns out he was broken, or evil… not sure which one, perhaps both. 

I did pass though. I did get to put on my cap and gown… but I didn’t get to go over and graduate properly. Lamb made sure of that. The past caught up to me, and as I was escorted out, I met Veronicas eyes. I was arrested for murder, later pleaded down to assault, but it meant prison. 

Eleventh

I pleaded down to assault, but prison was hard on me. If I had still had my boys, I think I would have been fine, but I didn’t! I had no one but family. Grandma got sick and died while I was inside, part of me believe she died from a broken heart. However, thanks to overcrowding I got out relatively quick, which I thank for. However life on the outside was no dream either. I got an apartment, more like a trailer close to my family. I didn’t want to live with them in case I did something stupid, like I usually did. It was a strange feeling, I had grown up in house filled with people, but my family, like the Echolls was crushed. The difference, in ours the only one capable of keeping us together died.   
Who do you know who hires ex cons? You know anyone? Not that many, and I had to have a job unless I wanted go back to prison. One place that did like having ex cons working for them was a carwash. The owner like it, cause he could do as he liked, he knew we needed the job, so if we needed to work overtime, we did and so on. We also weren’t really allowed to speak to the customers… or harass them as he thought we did. That would destroy his rep.   
That was also what happened, I blew it there… not that it was my dreamjob, but I did blew it. Why? Well one day I was told I had to work overtime, that was the first thing. Second was when a silver saturn turned up, and I figured it was another spoiled rich kid, to lazy to scrub their own car. Turns out it was Veronica. I was happy to see her, she was there to see me, to check on me perhaps. Then as our normal banter started it was assumed I harassed her, and I must add that I had co worker who were way worse. I decided enough was enough and I pushed the boss sorry ass up against a vending machine, all he needed to do was dial and my ass would be back in prison. Much like with Thumper she tried to stop me, and much like that time, she couldn’t. I was fired, but oddly enough he didn’t call my parole officer to put me back behind bars. I guess he instead thought that I would have a hard time finding another job, which I needed until my next meeting or I would go back inside. Now I did get another job, one I blew just as fast. She got me a job at Mars investigation, together with the former sheriff. He wasn’t thrilled, probably worried… and he was right it turned out. Among the things I can’t stand is drugs and when women get abused! I will not take that kindly, the case I was asked to investigate… well that even worse, a child who was abused. Now did I think the sheriff would do shit about it (Lamb that is)? No, I in fact knew he wouldn’t… so, I did something. The next morning Veronica came and told me I had been fired. Not that Keith Mars couldn’t do it himself, she had asked to do it. I was going back in, I just knew it. However some cash wouldn’t hurt. The dean of Hearst had gotten his car vandalized, so she said I could fix it and get paid, and that I could do. I didn’t see any use in trying to find a job. Now why would Veronica and the Dean be close? Were they friends? No… of course not. He wanted her expelled and she needed to figure out how not to be. She did… and in the process I got hired at Hearst as a janitor. Again not my dream job, but at least I had her close. So that time I broke the law.. well those times cause I guess it was two separate assaults (even if beating a child abuser in my book ain’t assault) wasn’t her fault. 

13 years earlier  
“Hello upstanding citizen!” I heard as I was about to clock in, I knew that tone and as I turned around I also saw the head tilt. “I know that look!” I said. “Well, I did get you a job, how about you helping me to get an A?” She asked. “In what class, I don’t think you take auto shop here!” I said. “No, but I do take criminology!” I looked at her. “Yes, and they work to fight crime, if you forgot, I was not very good at that. Committing them, that I can do.. solving, nah!” She came into the room. “All you need to do is show up and answer some questions about your..former life!” She said. “And that’s gonna get you an A? Perhaps I should take that class!” I said. “Perhaps.” “I won’t answer anything about any shit we did!” I said. “Fair enough! It’s here, and it’s today at 12.30!” She said handing me a note. “That’s short notice!” I said. “Um, did you need time to prepare to talk about your own life?” She asked and I just smiled, I really didn’t need to answer her. She knew I would come through, so she left padding me on the shoulder. “That was one hot girl!” Eric said and I looked at him. “Yes, and she just asked me to go in front of her class to speak about my previous life… so I wouldn’t look at her no more!” I said and left the room. 

The talk in her class went great, the dude who was in charge didn’t seem to like her much, big shocker. Then as we went over campus together Lily popped back into our life. She was wearing her necklace, and Veronica admitted to have been thinking alot about her recently. I didn’t touch that subject, so we kept on talking. A boyfriend was mentioned, and that shouldn’t surprised me, but when it turned out to be Echolls once more… I couldn’t keep my feelings in. Not again, we were actually almost back where we began.   
Then another thing that threw us back in time was when she and Back-up broke into my house and she accused me of a crime… again. She was robbed out of Lilys necklace, really? I could never do that, ever! But she wasn’t having it, nor was the sheriff (Lamb that is), he arrested me soon after, right in front of my first encounter with Echolls. So I was in prison.. agan, now like with the creditcard, for a crime I had no knowledge of. She came to see me, wanting the necklace back. I repeated myself, I didn’t take the damn thing and she promised me that if I had done it, she would bring me down. I could live with that, because I didn’t steal it. What angered me most was that she even considered it. But this is Neptune, turns out the one with the record isn’t always the one who is guilty, in this case it was the campus police… there is some irony for you. 

13 years earlier  
I opened up my door, and again I found this tiny blonde in my couch. “What, no dog this time?” I asked. “No. He is getting old, needs to be in bed early!” She said. “What do you want?” I asked, because I was still angry at her, she got up. “I’m sorry.” She said. “What was that?” I asked. “Please don’t make me say it again, I rarely say it to anyone!” She said, but I wouldn’t budge, not this time. “Fine! I’m sorry. You wouldn’t do that!” She said. “No, I wouldn’t especially not to you!” I said. She was about to say something, I imagine she was gonna ask what I meant, but her phone rang. “Boyfriend misses you?” I asked, and she didn’t answer. “I better be going!” She said and I followed her out to her car, but there were no more words spoken between us. 

Twelfth

13 Years earlier  
“Maybe you should go, not the best idea to be seen if they show!” Veronica said as we stood by our cars. “Right, so you think they will talk to you if you’re here alone?” I asked and she dropped it, I had a point. Now what were we doing? Well, even though I was no criminal these days, Veronica was normally the one who got me into possibly dangerous (or stupid) situations. This was one. She had shown up, wanting to talk to the new leader of the PCH, and honestly I would do a lot for her… but at that precise moment, going back to prison wasn’t one of those things. Then she promised me money, and since it was official business it wouldn’t count as a crime. So I agreed, and now we were waiting. Did I think she could handle this on her own? Yeah, in fact I was pretty sure she would scare the new leader to death… but I wasn’t leaving her alone. If I knew something, it was that a leader never came alone to a meeting and there were always back-ups somewhere… if they did shit right that is. Now turns out I did the right thing staying, not much amuses me like her tearing into someone else. And she did! First she told the story about how she had taped the new leader to a pole last year after she caught him mugging pizza boys, then she insulted his manhood… which was fair. The boy was way too young to run a gang. Perhaps that was also why they nowadays only stole cars. “Damn it!” She said as they rode of. “Yeah, admit it, you liked it better when I ruled them!” I said. “I did actually, don’t think I would ever trust him to be my muscle… but it looks like they are telling the truth, right? You must now a lying PCH er when you see one?” She asked. “Most of the time.. not always, but this one? He’s telling the truth, I got a lot of cousins that would kill him for free if he were to lie to me!” I said. “Hm what was it you said? You’re on the straight and narrow?” “I am, he’s walking and he’s alive, right?” I said and she agreed, paying me the money. I waited for her to leave before I left though. 

After that, it wasn’t very long until she sought me out again. This time? Well this time it was way more to ask than asking me to make a phonecall and it was way more risky, not to mention way more personal. Her and Echolls had broken up, which made me glad, I don’t think I hid it. She wanted a car crushed… and crushing Echolls car… well that was a dream come true. However, she didn’t want his car crushed! She wanted the reason for the break up’s car crush. And that one, Madison Sinclair… I knew of her, the bitch that kept on getting more bitchy the older we got. Now Echolls car I would do for free, gladly, but that white rich girl… another story, if anything I should thank her. But for 500, sure I would do it. Stealing her car, was no problem. See even though the 09 er zip has cameras… well if you know what you are doing it really carries no real risk. However by the time we stood by the car crusher with the car… she changed her mind. She might be going soft, or perhaps the anger dripped of her.. or perhaps she realized that Echolls wouldn’t change, either why, the car was returned.. sort of. It was placed near the PCH ers area. It may have found its way back to her, it may not! I really don’t know. There is also the fact that I backed off when she asked me to. Sure it wasn’t my beef, but that usually made no difference, I never listened to anyone, apparently I had began to listen to her. 

Next time was me needing her. With a wobble I got fingered in a crime I didn’t commit… Yes, AGAIN.. remember this is Neptune. Thankfully this time around Keith Mars was back as sheriff, which helped somewhat. But as two credible rich witnesses fingered me, there was nothing he could do. I lost my job, and paying her… well I had one thing I could use. There was a reason those witnesses knew my background, it was only at one place I had spoken about it, and it was in her class, because she asked me. Like she put it: “Opps!” and yeah a big one. She was gonna help me alright, not only was she the reason people knew I was a very good patsy, but this was also a crime she knew I had no interest in. White collar crime, no fucking way! If I do crimes, I use my hands to steal shit… no elaborate planning needed. But planning was exactly what these spoiled brats had done, and that had done a pretty good job. 

13 years earlier  
“So, it’s 8! Do you ever sleep?” I asked her as we meet outside the office of the suit who had refused my injury claim. “Me? I thought maintenance work meant you were up early!” She said. “I was fired!” I said, and I was also hungover, but she didn’t need to know that. She knocked on the door and opened it before we got a green light to come in! “Hey! Remember us? You know from a couple of days ago? You refused to pay his claim, he was fired.. you wanted to escort us out of your office?” She said. “Please Eli, you should sit, think of that leg of yours!” She said and pulled out and chair and almost pushed me down into it. The suit looked a bit..unsettled. I apparently scared him our last time here. “You probably wonder why we are here, and why so early! I have wanted to do this forever!” She said and almost jumped out of happiness. “Do you know who I am?” She then asked and to my surprised he didn’t know. “I am Veronica Mars… you know, as in sheriff Mars, he’s my dad! He gave me this!” She said and handed him a paper. “See, those kids.. the one’s so sure that Wee… Eli here did it.. they retracted that! So now it’s an open case, my dad don’t think he did it, nor do I, would you like me to explain it? Or do you have other things to do, because if you do, you could rehire him and give him his claim money!” Again, nothing makes more happy than whenever she digs her claws into someone else, and this time it was someone I myself wouldn’t mind to stab. He had to think about it though, for not for long, he just didn’t want to give her the victory there and then.   
After coming home that day I needed some rest. I was still kinda hangover, so movie it was. I did look through my email though, the supervisor had a habit of sending out work-orders at the end of the day, why? So that we would just go straight into it the next day. If I was hoping for a “welcome back” I was wrong, I did realized that tomorrow would mean lots of job though. Then my brain started to spin. Email from Dick Casablancas, why and what? I couldn’t help myself, I opened it and found a link to a movieclip. Holy fuck! That was my first reaction. The second, anger and then a realization that I should not be watching this. A number of people had become famous for doing just this… but Veronica was not the kind of person to record and then distribute a sex tape. I froze it, she was almost all nude. I wanted to watch it, but again… even a man like me have boundaries.   
This meant war. I was in no matter what and as I let her know I had seen it (not all of it), she blushed. But she took a deep breath and then told me she would probably take me up on that offer. Now I wanted to have a serious conversation with that new boyfriend, the one who looked innocent enough… and well turns out he was just that. Also Echolls beat me to it, he sent him to the hospital, when I saw him he was really beaten up. 

13 years earlier  
“V?” I said as I picked up. “Hi! About that helping you offered..?” She said. “Offer still stands, what do you need me for?” I asked. “Well, I don’t need more people going to the hospital.. so that’s first. However, I do need someones wheels disappearing from a car! He is going on a date and his creditcard won’t work, I am thinking he will also come out to a car with no wheels!” She said. “Is he the one who did it?” I asked. “Nope, he is just an ass standing between me and the information I need. But like I said, no one to the hospital!” “Got it!” I said, she actually knew me better than I thought. “So think I need to return those wheels?” I asked. “I actually rather you didn’t, he can afford new ones!” I smiled, now it was serious and personal. That’s the time when Veronica Mars didn’t give a damn about morals! She gave me the cars info and registration. This would be fun… and so it was. The look on that embarrassed mans face. Not only did his date had to pay for dinner, now his wheels were missing. I intended to also make some money of them! 

Unfortunately… as the summer came.. well she left. He and the clean cut boy, they left Neptune. I didn’t say goodbye, I could bear it. 

Thirteenth

So many things would change. Most of them good. I manage to get my shit together, without Veronica I had to try harder than ever and I did. I met Jade and after a little accident she got pregnant. Now my grandma taught me a lot, one was to always take responsibility, so I did. We got married and we welcomed a little girl. The best accident I have ever been a part of. We named her Valentina. Everything looked like it was going to be alright, then… 5 years later at our high school reunion, there she was again. Beautiful as ever, sassy like no one else. Now I hugged her, asked her to not embarrass me infront of my wife, showed her the pictures of Valentina… but I wondered then and today I know, Jade saw the look in my eyes, the look I only had whenever I saw Veronica. We had a fight and I needed some time to cool down, I got into my car and just drove. Finding myself in the middle of chaos. Some PCH ers trying to steal a ladys car. The lady was Celeste Kane, and I remember very little after that. But I was shot, and a gun was planted on me, good chance I would have gone back to prison. So I did what I always had done. I went to Veronica, and then I went back with my boys. I did try to save my marriage, for Valentina, but it was to late. To many fights about my choices and my past… and about her. Jade never accused me of cheating, she knew I wasn’t… she knew Veronica was with Logan Echolls again. 

4 years earlier  
“Well, look who is finally home!” Jade said and I closed the fridge. “Yeah, I needed some time to think!” I said. “Really, alone or did you need help with that as well?” She asked. “Stop!” I just said. “Me? Should I stop? What about you?” She said and I hit my open hand on the wall. “Yes! I did what you wanted me to do! I settled the lawsuit, I betrayed people who helped me, worked with me for over a year, so what the hell do you want from me now?” I asked. “I want a husband… a husband who loves me, who doesn’t sit around and think about another woman! That really shouldn’t be much!” She said. And she was right, it shouldn’t. “Well, she hates me now, I hope that makes you a bit more content!” I said. “It doesn’t. I don’t care what she feels for you! I care what you feel for her! You don’t hate her… I bet you can’t stop thinking about her! You love her and you always have, it’s no point!” Jade said and left the kitchen. I knew I could have stopped her, all I had to do was lie… but I was done with that. 

Fourteenth

She hated me. She didn’t speak to me, never wanted to hear from me again. This was a woman I had know for over 15 years, a woman I had loved for just as many. A woman my wife had to be nice to when she came over, even though I knew it killed her, but she did it for me. Now none of them were left, not even my daughter. I was here, my sister was here and my boys, that what was the only ones left. My heart turned darker with every passing day. People around me found love, even my sister… her choice of man though, I knew the ink as soon as I saw it. Mexican cartel man, Alonso, have no idea if Claudia knew which cartel he belonged to, but I am pretty sure she knew he was no saint.   
One day there was commotion outside, I didn’t really care… most of the new boys were always having some sort of thing going. Then I heard a voice I knew and I got my gun and ran out. They had her in a hold J.D being the one to try and grabbed her. She got him good, put her keys through his leg, but of course she was only one person, they were more. I shoot up in the air and they all stopped and turned. “Next one goes in your bike!” I said it, while looking straight into J.D:s eyes. He knew I didn’t mean the bike. They took of, Claudia came out and got in the car with Alonso… I saw her look as well, she saw Veronica, Veronica saw her. It wasn’t silent too long, just enough for everyone to take the scene in. It was icy. She wasn’t thankful, just pissed. She also made me pissed, first accusing me of the bombings and then calling me a sell out! I spoke up, cause I didn’t have no one to take care of me like she did. She didn’t come there for me again, but I came for her. J.D mugged her, something I would have made him regret, but I figured her revealing to the other boys (and me) how she tased him and then got his wallet was enough, however then he was arrested. Someone turned him in, and who else. I went to her, and we were at it again, it was personal and not only that, it hurt. Turned out though, she wasn’t the one who rated him out! Why did I care? Well J.D had enemies because of his brother, he put his foot in Chino, he was dead. Veronica pretended not to care about that fact. She even turned him in again, putting him an impossible seat. Go to jail or talk! He talked and she let him go. He gave my name, he gave others names, I am sure of it. Why? Because he left and the next time I saw her, she knew all about what we were doing. See, we were no upstanding legal citizens, you couldn’t be in this town if you wanted to survive. So he did talk, but she also let him go. I don’t know how… but she let him live and she let him leave. 

One year earlier  
“I’m gonna have to pay her a visit at some point!” Alonso said as he drank from his beer. Who was he talking about? Well, Veronica Mars of course. Claudia was on the breaking point, no job and only a brother who supported her and a boyfriend like him. She hated Veronica, well she hated the fact that I treated her differently, so first opportunity she got.. she said it. How she had seen Veronica exiting Alonsos motelroom, Alsonso wasn’t pleased, nor was I. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked Claudia when I went into the kitchen. “What? Afraid for your precious little girl?” She asked. “She ain’t my girl!” I said. “No that’s right, she is with Logan Echolls, celebrated navy man… Grow up!” “Leave her alone!” I said. “If she doesn’t come in my way, I don’t care about her! You should though! Who do you think had to confort Jade whenever the two of you fought?” Claudia left me in the kitchen. 

Yeah, Claudia didn’t drop it, nor did Alonso… he didn’t know how to simply drop things. He was a killer, so if someone came in his way, he would just off them. That wasn’t gonna happen this time, I made sure of that. Claudia had never been so afraid of me, I had never been so afraid of me. That night… the night she told me I didn’t need to worry about Veronica anymore! I knew what she meant, she tried to stall, but I wasn’t having it. Finally she cracked… not a moment to soon. We heard shots getting fired as we got close to that cabin in the woods. Alonso saw me. “Head on out boys, no one’s touching her! Go home!” I yelled and Alonso and his partner backed of. Out from the cabin Veronica came out, her face was one of relieve, and almost sadness. My face, probably filled of rage and disappointment. 

Fifteenth

Today is a new day. New life. It’s been more than a year since the bombings ended. The very last one took a life I never thought it would claim. Logan Echolls. I was at the funeral, kept far back in the shadows, I wanted to pay my respect, didn’t love the guy, but I respected him… and he made her happy (most of the time). I also was there to make sure she kept it together, I ain’t a selfish man, never have been. I may have loved her for all these years, but all I actually wanted was for her to be happy. With Logan gone… well not much was left. I didn’t see her. I went passed her father's house from time to time, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I never saw her though, a year after she left. Thought she would never come back again! But she did, today she is here…. And this time I gonna be honest, cause 15 years is a long time to love the same woman.


End file.
